


The child by the crossroad

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigod TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Homeless Tommyinnit, Orphan TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Tommy was a lonely 10 year old. Mostly because everyone in the four towns around the crossroad he had been found in was absolutely terrified of him."Some backstory for Tommy's character on my dreamSMP demigods fic series.
Series: Demigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The child by the crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Tommy was a lonely 10 year old. Mostly because everyone in the four towns around the crossroad he had been found in was absolutely terrified of him. He couldn’t understand why. He would simply change some things around him to fit better, to work with what was happening.

So what if he made the lady giving him food see a bunch of nice butterflies flying around her? So what if he made the man who splashed him with mud while driving by see himself in the forest, making him drive off the road? So what if he made the kids who made fun of him think they were completely alone in space? 

He didn’t always mean to do all that. It just sort of happened.

“They are being unkind to you” his mother said when she visited him on the crossroad, he shrugged as she handed him food to last him at least a while. 

His mother was a little bit strange. She wore dark robes and always held two torches that lit up the usually rather dark crossroad that Tommy lived by. She taught him the powers he possessed already from a young age.

“One day” she had promised, looking between the different ways that one could take, although Tommy knew they were spiritual this time “you will have to make a decision. One that can either bring you grief or joy” 

“I know” Tommy said, he could see it too, even though he couldn’t see quite what the journey possessed, he couldn’t see the future, only the potential. One path led to a joyful life, but the road there would be tricky, another one led to death and grief, and the road there would be filled with both darkness and light. 

He knew that there were different paths on those two roads, ones that would sometimes connect with each other and sometimes would lead into terrible fates. Tommy knew paths quite well, he always had and always would. 

He knew he was lonely, but he could see that down the path he wouldn't be. He would find people who wouldn't be scared of him, and would treat him as family. He couldn't wait for that day to come.


End file.
